El asesino de Colorado
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Inevitablemente había leído sobre un asesino que estaba haciéndose de renombre en el estado de Colorado, la sola idea de que pudiera llegar a South Park le aterraba ¿y si mataba a alguien importante para él? Lo que no suponía era que el asesino estaba más cerca de lo que creía/ Este fanfic participa en el concurso doble del grupo de facebook "CreekersHP"


Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic de South Park, en serio me esforcé mucho por hacerlo bien ya que fue para un reto. Al final realicé una edición debido a una ligera incongruencia con la historia. Bien ya no los molesto más que lo disfruten :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar (pero vamos, si están en un fic de South Park no es porque esperan un lenguaje elegante),

Cuando aquella serie de asesinatos comenzaron a surgir en zonas de Colorado, los habitantes de South Park no parecieron mostrar mayor preocupación o interés por el tema. Solo una persona parecía interesada en leer sobre ello y esa persona era Leopold Stotch, mejor conocido como Butters. Claro que al niño de ya trece años no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que sus padres le castigaran por estar leyendo sobre esos temas "poco sanos para la mente de un preadolescente" y en parte lo eran. Era algo perturbador leer sobre un asesino que al parecer robaba sangre y órganos de sus víctimas, los periodistas le apodaban "el asesino de Colorado" o "La bestia de Colorado" y un sinfín de sinónimos.

Ahora, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el tema ¿qué pasaría si el dichoso asesino llegaba a South Park? La idea de que un conocido, o peor, un ser querido fuesen asesinados llegaba a aterrarlo completamente.

—Hola Butters.

—¡Salchichas!

El rubio se tensó al sentir aquella mano en su espalda, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba a la parada del autobús, que aquel saludo amistoso llegó a tomarle por sorpresa. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que se trataba simplemente de Kyle, el cual le miraba bastante extrañado por su poca común forma de reaccionar.

—Oh Kyle, eres tú. Lo siento, estaba algo distraído—se disculpó algo apenado—¿Cómo estás?

—Un poco cansado, estuve haciendo los ejercicios de matemáticas hasta tarde ya que primero ayudé a Ike con su tarea—contestó para seguir caminando junto al otro hasta llegar a la parada, curiosamente aún no había llegado Stan que era el más puntual junto a él—. También estaba leyendo un artículo sobre desaparición de personas y asesinatos en Colorado—aquello llamó mucho la atención de Leopold—¿Has visto algo sobre eso?

—Vi algo en la televisión y en internet—contestó empezando a jugar con sus nudillos, sin que sus padres se enteraran había seguido investigando un poco—¿No te da miedo que puedan llegar al pueblo?

—Justo eso pensaba, me aterra que pueda hacerle daño a mis padres o mi hermano o incluso a…

—Hola Kyle, Butters.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por Stan, quien se puso a hablar con el pelirrojo sobre quien sabe qué, pero el tema del asesino suelto había pasado a otro plano. Butters dejó salir un suave suspiro, no prestó demasiada atención a sus dos amigos ni muchos menos cuando Cartman apareció y se la pasó insultando al judío de todas las formas posibles, incluso en el autobús donde debió compartir asiento con él.

…

La secundaria no tenía nada de fabuloso, era bastante común que los más grandes se metieran con los de primer año, aunque curiosamente a quienes más molestaban eran a Cartman y Clyde, él parecía invisible ante los de último año y estaba bastante agradecido con eso, ya bastante era con los abusos de Eric, los cuales no notó hasta que Kyle le gritó sobre la mala persona que era su supuesto amigo y le hizo darse cuenta de cómo le manipulaba a su conveniencia. Claro que no se alejó del castaño, aun con todo lo pesado que solía ser, había aprendido a tolerarle –probablemente del mismo modo que sus otros tres amigos- y también porque era demasiado noble como para simplemente dejarle de lado. También Kenny le había enseñado una manera para ignorarle de ser muy necesario.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que el resto parecía ignorar, ¿Dónde estaba Kenny? Era cierto que desde que iniciaron la secundaria, solía ausentarse por varios días y a nadie parecía importarle mucho. Había escuchado a Stan decir que el rubio debía trabajar para ayudar a su familia económicamente y que solía llegar muy cansado como para ir a clases al día siguiente, luego simplemente aparecía pidiéndole las tareas y ayuda con los exámenes, cosa que nunca se había negado a hacer, McCormick era alguien muy preciado para él y se sentía muy cómodo ayudándole en lo que necesitara, pero ahora con la historia del asesino suelto, le preocupaba que debiera trabajar hasta muy tarde.

—Claro que parecen un par de maricas, hasta Butters se da cuenta de eso ¿verdad Butters? —Eric le codeó un poco para que le prestara atención y así le diera la razón, haciéndole apartar la mirada del puesto vacío de Kenny.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que Stan y Kyle parecen un par de maricas, no pueden estar separados ni cinco minutos o estar sin chatear como dos lesbianas.

—Maldita sea culón, cierra la boca de una vez. Si Stan y yo nos la pasamos hablando no es tu maldito problema, es mi mejor amigo, que tú no tengas uno con quien hacerlo es diferente—contra atacó un poco histérico el de cabellos rojos, ya estaba bastante cansado de escuchar de lo mismo por semanas—. Y deja de meter a Butters.

—Pues para que veas judío de mierda, Butters es mi mejor amigo y no andamos con cosas de maricas como ustedes ¿verdad Butters?

—¿Quieren dejar de pelearse los dos? Ya han discutido lo mismo dos semanas enteras—Marsh resopló fastidiado mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

—¿No ha faltado mucho Kenny últimamente? —La pregunta de Stotch llegó a desorientarles por un momento, después de todo no venía para nada al tema en discusión.

—Ya sabes que el pobretón de Kenny tiene que trabajar para no tener que comerse su propia ropa—respondió de mala gana el castaño—¿Por qué te interesa más Kenny? Estaba diciendo que yo era tu mejor ami…

—Pero ya son casi dos semanas sin que venga a clases, ¿y si le pasó algo? —La sola idea llegó a aterrarlo. Empezó a jugar con sus nudillos pensando en si sería buena idea pasar por la casa de McCormick luego de clases, lo más seguro es que le castigarían, pero estaba preocupado por su amigo.

—¡Ja! A Butters ni siquiera le interesa lo que digas culón, si Butters tiene un mejor amigo es Kenny, no tú, porque nadie sería capaz de soportarte—Broflovski no perdió la oportunidad para joder a Eric, lo cual por supuesto que irritó mucho más al de contextura más gruesa.

—¡Eso es porque Butters es otra marica como tú!

…

Tal vez Eric había logrado avergonzarle bastante frente a toda la clase y parte del día debió escuchar murmullos sobre su supuesta homosexualidad, pero aun así logró ignorar en gran medida todo hasta que salió por fin de clases. Kyle le había dicho que no se dejara afectar por las idioteces de Cartman y que fuese a ver si McCormick estaba bien, él no podía porque debía ir por Ike a la escuela, pero se lo encargó mucho ya que también se preocupaba por su amigo.

Simplemente caminó en dirección a aquel barrio. Recordaba que cuando niño, en un principio se le hacía algo escabroso, pero luego con el tiempo llegó a acostumbrarse pues no solía suceder nada muy malo, era verdad que la gente que allí vivía era muy pobre, pero no era un lugar donde pudieran matarte por un billete. Pronto dio con la casa de los McCormick, tocó la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que alguien saliera. Nadie apareció.

—¿Buscas a mi hermano? Seguro está dormido—Butters se giró para ver a la niña de ocho años tras suyo, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco aliviado al oírla.

—Hola Karen. Sí, vengo a traerle las tareas, ha faltado mucho a clases últimamente—respondió dándole espacio para que abriera la puerta—¿Tus padres no están en casa?

—¿Eh? No, creo que están trabajando—no podía garantizar eso en realidad—. Mi hermano ha trabajado mucho estos días, llega muy tarde y suele quedarse dormido, por eso no ha ido a clases.

Butters entró a la casa detrás de la pequeña castaña, ya había estado muchas veces ahí por lo que el deterioro o la humedad ya no llamaban su atención. Karen dejó la mochila en una mesa y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, la que alguna vez compartió con Kevin antes de que este se marchara, harto de la situación de su familia. El rubio le había seguido poco después, esperando ver a Kenny dormido en aquel viejo colchón como muchas veces lo había encontrado, pero la sorpresa para ambos fue que la habitación estaba vacía.

—Tal vez salió a comprar algo—murmuró Karen, aunque por su tono debía ser algo raro para ella llegar de la escuela y que su hermano no estuviera ya fuese dormido o cocinando algo—. Si quieres puedes esperarlo aquí ¿quieres algo de beber?

—Agua estará bien—accedió y la pequeña McCormick se fue a la cocina de la casa para buscar un vaso con agua. Stotch dejó salir un suave suspiro mientras miraba la habitación, no había nada nuevo en ella: la misma cama con el mismo colchón, el mismo closet viejo, los mismos afiches de mujeres semi desnudas, la ventana rota y la mesita de noche donde seguro estaban ocultas revistas pornográficas—. Me pregunto dónde estará ahora—murmuró para sí empezando a caminar por la habitación mientras esperaba, aunque algo en especial llegó a captar su atención: algo similar a una nevera muy pequeña junto al closet. .

—Aquí está—Karen regresó pronto con el vaso de agua, el rubio agradeció y bebió un poco. Se le hizo curioso que el agua sabía mejor, no tenía ese sabor a cañerías que solía tener las veces que allí le ofrecían agua y aceptaba por no ser grosero—. Mi hermano se ha esforzado mucho trabajando ¿sabes? Ha ganado dinero para acomodar algunas cosas de la casa, pero no hace nada por acomodar su cuarto.

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, había notado la televisión en la sala diferente a la que conocía y el sofá se veía usado pero no estaba tan desgastado y deteriorado como el anterior. Que trabajara tan exhaustivamente parecía darle frutos a Kenneth, poco a poco intentaba mejorar las cosas en su casa.

—Lo último que ganó lo gastó en un colchón nuevo para mi cama—explicó de lo más feliz y sonriente, ella no estaba muy segura de en qué lugar trabajaba Kenny, pero sabía que le habían hecho un ascenso y por eso ganaba un poco más de dinero y se permitía los arreglos de su hogar—. Quiero que haga algo para él.

Karen agarró el vaso vació para llevárselo de regreso a la cocina, esperaba que su hermano no tardara mucho. Leopold por un momento se sintió feliz de que los esfuerzos de Kenny valieran la pena, pero por un lado no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor no estaba trabajando en algo muy _decente_. Aquella idea le horrorizó, no podía ser que su buen amigo tuviera que hacer un sacrificio tan grande por una vida más cómoda para Karen, porque sabía que si lo hacía era solo por ella.

…

Al final no pudo ver a Kenny, cuando vio que estaba por anochecer decidió que debía marcharse, estaba seguro que sus padres le castigarían por tardarse tanto. Caminaba de regreso cuando algo llamó su atención, ¡era Kenny! Al final su visita no sería en vano, al menos podría saludarle y saber cómo le iba en su trabajo, además de preguntar en que trabajaba.

—¡Kenny! —Exclamó caminando rápido hacia él. McCormick, que iba metido en sus pensamientos, dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Leopold.

—¿Butters? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya está anocheciendo, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti—dijo en un tono que Stotch catalogó como nervioso, cosa que por supuesto se le hizo extraña.

—Fui a tu casa, estaba preocupado porque no habías ido a clases—contestó en un ligero murmullo. Kenny se veía algo desgastado, despedía un curioso olor y si no le conociera, parecería que estaba más nervioso que Tweek—¿Estas bien? ¿Sucede algo malo?

—¿Ah? Sí, sí, estoy muy bien, solo algo cansado por mi trabajo. Mañana pensaba volver a la escuela—se aclaró un poco la garganta mirando a su alrededor. Con la llegada de la noche las farolas comenzaban a encenderse—. Te acompañare a tu casa, vamos.

Kenneth sujetó su mano y rápido empezó a caminar en dirección a la residencia de los Stotch, si era necesario se haría responsable de la tardanza del rubio menor con tal de que no le regañaran.

—¿Y cómo vas en tu trabajo? ¿Qué es lo que haces? —Cuestionó curioso luego de un breve silencio—¿Ahí llevas tu uniforme? —Preguntó mirando la mochila que cargaba el inmortal.

—Ah sí, está ahí—tragó un poco de saliva—. No debiste molestarte en ir a verme, ¿tanto me extrañabas en la escuela? —Decidió cambiar un poco el tema, ahora que lo notaba, no había soltado su mano siquiera y no la soltó.

—Estaba preocupado—susurró sintiendo que llegaba a ruborizarse un poco—, haz faltado mucho y temí que te hubiera pasado algo.

—Eres una ternura Leopold—sonrió ladino, apenando aún más al otro—. Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte, en serio estoy bien, solo he tenido mucho trabajo, pero te prometo que el lunes volveré con normalidad a clases, mañana terminaré un trabajo importante.

Butters sonrió feliz al escuchar eso. Al llegar a su casa, Kenny se disculpó con los señores Stotch, asumiendo la culpa del retraso del menor, a Linda no pareció molestarle y le ofreció cenar con ello, McCormick no se negó. Pronto el rubio de clase baja se marchó y Stephen dio una ligera advertencia a su hijo.

—Te comprare un teléfono Butters, preocupas mucho a tu madre.

—Lo siento, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Suspiró aliviado de por primera vez no acabar castigado. Estaba por marcharse a su habitación cuando notó aquel objeto a un lado del sofá: La mochila que llevaba Kenneth, la había dejado olvidada luego de comer. Ya era muy tarde como para llevársela así que decidió solo guardarla en su habitación, luego iría a su casa a entregársela o el mismo Kenny iría por ella después de la escuela.

—Oh salchichas, esto pesa mucho para llevar solo un uniforme—decía para sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras. Una vez en su cuarto, dejó su mochila de la escuela en su escritorio y la de su amigo a un lado de su cama. Admitía que le daba mucha curiosidad su contenido, tal vez podía solo echarle una mirada y luego dejarla ahí como si nada—. No creo que a Kenny le moleste.

Tras auto convencerse de eso, tomó asiento en su cama y puso la mochila a un lado para abrirla y ver su contenido, se preguntaba qué clase de uniforme utilizaría el rubio mayor. Pero por supuesto, no había nada relacionado a ropa en su interior, su contenido llegó a confundirle y asustarle bastante. Había una cajita con jeringas, había muchos sobres de plástico que se usaban en los hospitales y había varios llenos de sangre ¿para que necesitaba Kenny tantos sobres de sangre? ¿Acaso trabajaba en un banco de sangre? Aunque si así fuera, ¿Por qué llevaría la sangre en su mochila? También encontró tubos de plástico que suponía eran los que conectaban con las agujas para las trasfusiones de sangre y un par de guantes de látex en uno de los bolsillos junto con una mascarilla. Lo último que halló fue lo que más le inquieto de todo, era un frasco no muy grande de metal, estaba algo frío y no le costó mucho abrirlo.

Si Butters hubiera gritado y lanzado el frasco al ver su contenido, sus padres hubieran llegado corriendo y probablemente se hubieran alterado y llamado a la policía tras ver todas las cosas que se hallaban sobre su cama. Por suerte, había logrado controlarse lo suficiente para no hacerlo, solo había dejado en frasco lleno de hielo a un lado y se alejó lo más que pudo de su cama. ¡Uno ojo! ¡Un ojo real!

—Oh cielos, oh cielos ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué Kenny tiene todo esto? —Balbuceaba aterrado, alejándose de su cama para cerrar la puerta con seguro, no quería ni imaginar lo que podría suceder si sus padres entraban. Tragó un poco de saliva, de repente un flash llegó a su mente y le hizo palidecer: El asesino de Colorado—. No, Kenny no sería capaz de hacer algo así, tal vez este desesperado pero no haría algo así.

Luego de tratar de convencerse de eso, empezó a recoger rápidamente todo el contenido de la mochila, guardo todo tal cual lo había retirado y luego dejó la mochila debajo de su cama. El problema era ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería meter en problemas a su amigo, pero también le asustaba como podía reaccionar si sabía que había visto el contenido de la mochila.

…

Al día siguiente había tenido que ir a clases, no podía solo quedarse en su habitación para siempre preso del miedo que sentía por lo que su descubrimiento podría generar. Tomó su asiento delante de Pip y junto a Tweek, los cuales le saludaron como siempre y él saludó como si nada, no era muy bueno fingiendo estar calmado, así que se limitó a no hablar mucho.

Ese día Kenny asistió a clases, había llegado algo tarde, pero se apareció comenzada la clase de matemáticas y tomó su asiento entre Craig y Butters. El rubio más joven intento concentrarse en lo que el profesor estuviese hablando, fue todo bien hasta que McCormick empezó a susurrarle.

—Butters, oye Butters…—le llamaba jalando un poco la camisa de su uniforme—. Ayer deje mi mochila del trabajo en tu casa, ¿puedo pasar por ella después de clases? —La pregunta le puso muy nervioso, pero solo asintió con la cabeza apenas mirando al rubio del anorak de reojo.

…

Llegada la salida, salió junto a McCormick en dirección a su casa luego de despedirse de sus amigos. El mayor parecía bastante calmado, haciendo uno que otro comentario de las cosas que no había entendido debido a sus ausencias y que podían aprovechar de estar en la casa de Stotch para que le explicara. Leopold se limitaba a asentir o sonreír de vez en cuando, Kenny no parecía estar preocupado ni serio, todo lo contrario.

Al llegar a la casa del más joven, entraron en silencio y subieron las escaleras hacia su habitación, Stephen y Linda no estaban aún en casa. Al entrar al cuarto, Butters se dirigió hacia su cama para sacar la mochila mientras que el rubio mayor solo se recargó de la puerta pasando el seguro.

—¿La abriste? —La pregunta hizo que el de ojos celestes se tensara por completo, dejándole inmóvil y guardando silencio por unos segundos. Estaba por negarlo, pero Kenny volvió a hablar—La abriste—no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando. Butters se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, sintió el miedo empezar a recorrer su cuerpo ¿por qué estaba asustado? Kenneth no sería capaz de hacerle algo ¿verdad? —¿Por qué la abriste Butters? Eres la persona que menos quería que supiera esto.

—Lo siento, no creí que fuese algo malo…—murmuraba apenas entendible, sentía que los ojos se le empezaban a humedecer.

—¿Y qué piensas de eso? —Preguntó mientras se acercaba, esto solo puso más nervioso al menor, quien se encogió en su lugar, tensándose al sentir la mano de Kenny en su espalda acariciándole con suavidad.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que ha pasado en Colorado? —Tartamudeó un poco al hacer aquella pregunta, no se esperaba que el mayor le abrazara contra sí.

—Sí, así es. Yo soy el asesino de Colorado—respondió en un susurro cerca de su oído. Butters sintió el corazón en su garganta, que le abrazara solo le asustaba más en vez de aliviarle y McCormick se percató de eso—No te haré nada Butters, tranquilo. Solo te pido que me guardes el secreto.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Eso es muy horrible Kenny, hay otras formas en las que puedes ganar dinero…—sentía que estaba a nada de llorar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando les conté que yo era Mysterion y que no podía morir? —Stotch solo asintió con la cabeza como respuesta—¿Recuerdas que te conté por qué? —De nuevo Butters asintió—. Al principio solo era la inmortalidad, pero hace varios meses empezó un nuevo…"síntoma".

—¿Síntoma? —Repitió levantando apenas la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Se veía realmente triste, Kenny no parecía muy feliz con lo que hacía—¿A-A que te refieres con eso?

—Es algo difícil de explicar—resopló un poco, meditando como debía explicarle eso a la vez que le limpiaba los ojos con delicadeza—Debo beberla.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó sin entender.

—La sangre, necesito beberla. Hace un tiempo me di cuenta que la comida no me estaba alimentando y algo dentro de mí me decía que debía beber sangre—hizo una mueca de fastidio, hasta para él sonaba absurdo.

—¿Eres un vampiro?

—No soy un vampiro.

Hubo un momento de silencio que fue un poco incómodo para los dos, era algo difícil de procesar, pero Leopold parecía entenderlo, después de todo había comprendido lo de su inmortalidad –con esfuerzo-.

—Pero necesitas sangre, ¿eso no te hace un vampiro? —Rompió el silencio con una pregunta algo inocente.

—Butters, aparte de ser inmortal no tengo ninguna otra habilidad, no soy un vampiro. No me hace daño el sol, no tengo fuerza o velocidad sobrehumana ni ningún poder absurdo ¿entiendes? Tampoco tengo colmillos sobre desarrollados.

—¿Es por eso que necesitas sacar la sangre como los médicos?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Entonces por qué necesitas el ojo?

McCormick dejó salir un largo suspiro antes de comenzar su explicación. Había retirado un riñón a un par de sus víctimas, un órgano valía demasiado dinero, pero no era tan estúpido como para vender algo tan valioso como un corazón, le encontrarían muy fácilmente así, era más sencillo con órganos pequeños y mucha gente necesitaba donaciones de riñones o retinas. Tras vender los riñones, había conseguido el dinero suficiente como para comprar una casa, pero no podía solo gastar todo de una vez, lo hacía de poco a poco.

—Vendería el ojo y ya no tendría que retirar más órganos, aun así necesito la sangre por lo que no podría dejar esto para siempre, tengo suficientes bolsas de sangre en el bolso y casa para varios meses, pero se acabará en algún momento—Butters le separó del abrazo para mirarle con algo de enojo.

—No quiero que hagas más eso, por favor Kenny, no quiero que vayas a prisión—volvió a abrazarle solo que con más fuerza casi desesperado—, te lo suplico Kenny ya no lo hagas, debe haber otra manera.

—Ya intente sobrevivir como la gente normal, con comida y ya no funciona, perdí bastante peso y la sangre de la mochila debo llevarla al refrigerador ¿sabes? —Pasó su mano por el cabello de Leopold sintiendo que estaba gimoteando—. Vamos Leo, no llores, en serio intentare que las bolsas me duren.

—No quiero que mates personas, no quiero, no quiero—empezó a negar una y otra vez como un niño pequeño, aquello enterneció un poco al rubio mayor, pero también llego a desesperarle, debía hacerle entender que lo necesitaba.

—No quiero morir semanalmente de hambre o cada tres días de sed, no sé cómo funciona esto. De verdad que me cagan mis padres por asistir a esa maldita secta y hacerme así, pero no puedo hacer más…

—Te daré mi sangre—le interrumpió dejándole en total silencio y una notoria expresión de sorpresa—, te la daré, toda la que necesites, pero deja de hacerlo por favor, por favor.

Kenny no pudo evitar sonreír antes de sujetar el rostro del Leopold y posteriormente besar su nariz, sentía que era lo más homosexual que había hecho en su vida y seguramente el pendejo de Eric se burlaría de él para siempre si lo supiese, pero no le importaba, era curioso tener un amigo tan especial como lo era Butters para él, simplemente era la persona más sincera, noble y leal que había conocido en su vida y agradecía que fuese su mejor amigo.

—Gracias.

…

El asesino de Colorado había simplemente desaparecido, la policía no fue capaz de hallar ninguna pista que pudiera guiarles a él y en algún punto simplemente dejaron de intentarlo, decidiendo simplemente archivarlo luego de más de seis meses de inacción. Mientras tanto, en South Park las cosas marchaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido y es que allí nunca sucedió algo que pudiera alterar a sus habitantes.

Ahora, en la secundaria se encontraban los alumnos en sus salones hablando y bromeando mientras sus profesores estaban en alguna reunión que no les interesaba mucho. El segundo año escolar ya tenía un par de meses de haber iniciado para el grupo de Stanley Marsh, quienes hablaban o más bien solo veían a Kyle y Cartman discutir como siempre sobre algo que ya tenía al azabache obstinado, a Butters preocupado y a Kenny bastante divertido.

—Déjalos Leo, mamá Stan se ocupara de regañarlos—dijo McCormick pasando su atención a su teléfono, objeto que había comprado con el dinero que aun poseía y administraba bastante bien, porque vamos, por una retina y un par de riñones no le pagaron solo mil dólares. Oculto en algún lugar de su habitación estaba el dinero que no se terminaba, no solo por haber sido mucho desde el inicio sino que ahora Kenneth poseía un trabajo real y ganaba para poder seguir disimulando sus gastos, aunque los bancos no le agradaban y no quería levantar sospechas por tener tanto dinero, un mesero no ganaba tanto.

—Está bien—accedió resignado el de ojos celestes antes de mirar curioso al mayor—. Kenny, ¿aun tienes suficiente…?

—Estoy bien, aunque es más divertido disfrazarme de enfermero y robar unas cuantas del banco de sangre—su comentario hizo que Stotch gruñera un poco y frunciera el ceño—Solo estoy bromeando, sigo bebiendo solo de animal, sabe mejor que las de personas—rió sacando un termo de su mochila para beber, por supuesto que su contenido era aquel líquido rojizo. En realidad era mentira, si tenía que estar robando constantemente bolsas de sangre en un banco cercano pues la sangre de animal no le alimentaba, simplemente no quería darle más preocupaciones a Butters, ya se preocupaba bastante por él y cargaba con un peso muy grande como saber la identidad del asesino de Colorado.

—Si crees necesitarla sabes que puedes decirme.

—¿Ya te había dicho eras un encanto?

Butters se ruborizó bastante al escuchar eso aunque al final solo dejó salir una risita mientras que asentía, ya se lo había dicho un par de veces. Tal vez el secreto que guardaba era uno muy grande, por un tiempo incluso llegó a tener pesadillas con lo ocurrido hace tantos meses, pero su amistad con Kenny había sido mayor a sus temores y confiaba plenamente en él, Butters había aceptado tal como era. McCormick compartía con él mucho más que solo momentos trágicos y penosos, también compartían muchos momentos alegres y agradables.

—¿Quieren ir a jugar videojuegos a mi casa luego de clases? —Ofreció Stan cuando por fin pudo hacer que el otro par se callara.

—Tenemos trabajo, tal vez otro día—se encogió de hombros el inmortal, también compartían trabajo—. Además odio jugar con Cartman, cada vez que pierde empieza a llorar como el propio marica.

—¡Cállate pobretón de mierda, eso no es cierto!

Kenny sonrió divertido solo escuchando los insultos de Eric como si estos le resbalaran a la vez que Butters, Kyle y Stan solo empezaron a reírse.

FIN


End file.
